Field
The present disclosure relates to devices, assemblies, and methods for mitigating the effects of seismic events on piping systems.
Description of Related Art
A conventional piping system may include one or more pipes wherein one end of a pipe has a fixed point of reference and a certain resonance frequency, while the other end of the pipe has another fixed point of reference and a different resonance frequency. During a seismic event (e.g., earthquake), the different resonance frequencies may cause a relatively large amount of strain on the piping system. Consequently, the piping system may experience a loss of integrity and/or loss of operation after the seismic event. Furthermore, for nuclear power plants, such damage may result in the release of radioactive materials.